


Begging

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Asking To Give Head, Cunnilingus, F/M, Reader-Insert, Selflessness In A Relationship Sorta, Thought I'd Give Reader Insert A Trial, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asa is a good boy.





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> I may have uploaded this before, I'm not sure.

"Please?"

Whilst lying down on the bed with your legs up and kicking lightly, a giggle can't help but come out as you turn your head to look at Asa- who was sitting cross-legged behind you looking quite flustered. Turning around and sitting up to mirror his cross-legged posture, you tilt your head to the side just slightly, "Please what?"

A rush of blood floods his face as he abashedly asks, "Please, can I eat you?"

"What happened to just relaxing?" Your lips curve up as you intertwine your hands with his, pulling him so close that the two of you were basically knocking knees.

"We can still have fun and relax. Please?" His voice keened while he rubbed his thumb up and down your index finger, his middle finger hooked against yours. The flush upon his face moved down to his neck.

"I suppose so." You sing-songed, trying your best to sound disinterested. Though the fact was you were the complete opposite, since lying down on his bed in his flat, all you could think about was his hands and where else they could be. On you. In you. To be percectly honest, you had been teasing him for the past hour and a half with the perfect view of your underwear as you scrolled through news articles.

As he pushes you down slowly, his hand no longer locked with yours but instead presses lightly against your collarbone, he cages you in with his body. 'You're so beautiful.' He whispers, more an afterthought than anything- against the hollow of your cheek as his hand finds its way underneath your (his oversized) sweater.

A sharp gasp of suprise escapes you as the hothothot heat of his fingers singe your skin. Your knee instinctively comes up to rub against him as he smudges open-mouthed kisses down the curve of your neck; his fingers moving to push your sweater up your abdomen. With a soft moan, you push his hand down, spreading your legs silently urging him to get to it.

His kisses turn into teasing bites as he moves further down your body until he is finally between your thighs. At first he just stares before he licks at your clit through the fabric of your panties, your skirt messily bunched up at your waist. The languid movement of his tongue causes you to involuntarily shudder and your fingers move to grip at a pillow, pivoting your upper body in such a way to turn away from him.

Anxiety soaks you right down to the core the moment he sucks gently, eliciting a choked groan from your throat. By this time he can taste you through your panties and a mischievous smile plays at his lips. He peppers kisses down your inner thighs.

Your uneven breathing soon turns into shallow panting while he slowly removes your panties, throwing them onto the floor carelessly. Asa angles his head to take in the smell of you, his nose pressing lightly against your clit making you whine.

Laughing, he rubs his nose against you again causing you to close your legs slightly. Something pleasantly warm comes in direct contact with your highly oversensitive clit, provoking your back to arch in the same manner as a high strung bow.

Your hands go to grab at his hair but instead you decide to clutch at the sheet. His tongue was flattening and flicking in an indecipherable pattern. Next he adds gentle kissing and sucking, forcing you to create high pitched and needy moans. You can feel his jaw slacken as his face moved down to enter his tongue inside you.

A slew of curses leave your mouth as he withdraws his tongue to introduce two fingers. Elongated digits make their way to your sweet spot. In this moment, it feels as if the air is knocked out of your lungs and your throat is altogether dry, scratchy, and burning. Involuntarily your toes curl and thighs instinctively rub together in an effort to get away from this overwhelming bliss. Your breath comes out in heavy pants as his mouth reconnects with your clit and you prop yourself on your elbows.

With glassy eyes and a blush singed across your cheeks, you grab at his curls gently. This causes him to moan and the vibrations of that produce a new sensation that has your head spinning.

Overstimulation was still not enough to send you over. The addition on his fingers rubbing circles against your slick clit and the rapid speed of which his fingers were moving in and out of you made you scream. After a few moments of that you fell back onto the bed, sighing and whimpering his name while he builds you up to orgasm.

Soon after the initial reaction, your thighs and insides were still quivering.

Needless to say you are breathless.

While he removes his fingers, he climbs up your body- littering gentle kisses up your body.

"How do you feel?" Asa whispers just as he lies down next to you.

"I'm dead fucking tired." You barely manage as your eyes flutter shut from the physical strain put on your body. A wispy laugh leaves your lungs as you feel Asa wrap his arms around you, cuddling you from behind. You could feel his very obvious erection through his jeans. Normally you would offer a blowjob but in this state you couldn't, "You going to be good if I sleep?" You ask instead. 

Asa chuckles, "I'll manage, no need to worry."

God, you loved this boy.


End file.
